Mysterious Onyx
by HeartlessAlchemyst
Summary: The tale of a Heartless toy. Unwanted. Alone. Well, not alone anymore. Finally chosen...just not in the way she wanted.
1. Prelude

Every coming day was a dread that she prayed would end. New potential owners would come into the store and occasionally wander over to her little corner in the "girls section". Unlike most other toys in the store, she didn't have her own special sign or display. She just sat there under the table, barely visible to the average child and overshadowed by other, more modern and flashy brands of her own type. Her position wasn't exactly helping to market herself, but the other dolls insisted there was no room for her up there and trading spots was out of the question. She had been in stock for years now, though in spite of that; she could still count the number of times someone had even noticed her...let alone touched her.

 _~ "I want a princess, not a maid!"  
_  
She remembered those hearing those words the most often from the children. There were other reasons that discouraged people from choosing her: " _Porcelain will break easily."_ or " _It looks old fashioned."_ or " _We can do better."_ But the one that hurt the most every time she heard it was: " _She looks creepy!"_ She could understand people not wanting to risk breaking a porcelain doll or wanting something newer. She had been around a while. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if the store clerks forgot she was there. "Probably the only reason I haven't been thrown out yet." She couldn't decide if that was a blessing or a curse. She was inclined to lean towards it being a curse considering her track record.

The worst part about her being creepy was that she KNEW it was true and it was the one aspect about her that affected her ability to attract an owner just as much as her ability to attract a friend. Most of the other toys pretended that she didn't exist or ignored her whenever she felt bold enough to initiate the conversation. But the other dolls couldn't get away with that when they were right next to her...they tried. Instead they resort to making themselves as unfriendly and approachable as possible to her. Which worked better than they could've dreamed. They haven't heard so much as a peep from her for the last 3 years.

Alone. Unwanted. Forgotten. As she wandered the empty halls of the store after dark, she contemplated what would happen if she just lied down and waited for the opening manager to open the door and step on her. "I'd crack, but probably not break." That didn't stop her from lying there until she thought of something else. "What if, before next closing time...I hide in one of the wastebaskets behind the counters and have them throw me into the dumpster?" She got up from the front doorway and started heading toward the counters. "Yeah...that'll work." Just as she was leaving the doorway, a small shadowy portal appeared behind her and just as she turned to notice it, something of indescribable shape emerged and moved towards her with frightening speed. And then...blackout.

She couldn't remember exactly what happened to her or why they came for her. Perhaps it was mere chance. Perhaps her sadness made her easy to use. Whatever the reason; these monstrous intruders had possessed her for their own use. It wasn't long before they had taken over Galaxy Toys. This entire ordeal was strange, but something else that was striking her as odd was that it was well past opening time and yet no one had come to the store. She couldn't discern if the two events were related, but she was glad at least that no children were seeing her like this. If they thought she was creepy before…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an automatic door sliding open. She investigated the sound only to find more oddities. A bunch of toys walking INTO the toy store. "Today is just full of surprises." Suddenly, the darkness controlling her body was making her anxious for some reason as the other monsters were becoming battle ready. She could sense the cause deep within. Fear. But fear of what? She then looked more closely at the newcomers as her eyes instinctively focused on the spikey haired toy. "...Of him?!"

 ***I know. A whole story based on what is probably going to be a throw away mini boss? I don't choose what my brain finds interesting, okay. And I know there's something more to this character...I just know it. "My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says."***


	2. Friends

Of all the toys that these intruders could be scared of; it had to be him. He didn't look threatening or intimidating in the slightest. The size of a cola bottle, he barely came up past her knees. He didn't seem to have any 'special features'. No extendable arms, karate chop action, or even a pull string to talk like she did. Every time she prodded the darkness for answers, she always got the same word. "Keyblade". "Well, he doesn't seem to have it, whatever that is." She thought to herself.

As if they heard her, the shadows ambush the the newcomers along with the hijacked Gigas toys. And for the first time, she caught a glimpse of the guy who was responsible for all of this. She was too far away to hear what he and the newcomers were saying, but she managed to get a name. "Xehanort?" The dark master leaves as soon as he came and unleashed his horde on the other toys. As she watched them fight, she noticed he pulled out that so called 'Keyblade' out of thin air and transform it into other weapons as he moved around the store swift as the wind and even taking over the Gigas himself. "Wow! He must be a really advanced toy. Real top of the line stuff. I bet every kid in the world would want him. ...Everyone...wants him."

Her body started moving against her will again. She started attacking stray toys and imprisoning them in various places hidden around the store. She want to kick herself for being so mean to everyone, but she couldn't so much as wince her face to indicate her will underneath the shadows influence. It wasn't long before that super advanced toy and his friends came into her zone and started finding the other toys she had captured. Apparently, this angered the dark entity that was possessing her; for as soon as the freed the piggy bank from the little dollhouse, she was forced to attack them herself.

The darkness used her body as weapon itself, a conduit for its power to be directed at this toy and amplified by her own misery and self-loathing. She worried that she might seriously break these toys as the space ranger was knocked around into his cowboy friend. The weird dog looking toy could certainly take a lot of punishment. The spiky one seemed to handling things alright...though for some reason he kept yelling at the duck to "Heal me!" The duck just went down in her first attack. It was kind of embarrassing for everyone involved.

The amazing toy struck her down with a final decisive blow. As she drifted into unconsciousness, she swore she saw a green flash around him and heard some strange sound followed by that spiky toy saying sarcastically; "...Thanks Donald." She didn't know for how long, but when she woke up she was alone again. As she pulled herself together, she realized she had control of her body again. The dark entity was gone, but so was everyone else. She tried looking around for everyone as all the empty shelves and broken toys started to weigh heavy on her heart. "If they didn't like me before...they're going to HATE me now."

She followed the trailer of singed carpet, ice shards and other elemental mishaps until she could hear a ruckus from the floor above her. She found the spiky toy fighting alone now as he was being overwhelmed by the Gigas and other possessed toys. He was punched by the Gigas so hard that he flew over the railing and fell into a collection of stuffed toys on the floor she was on. She ran over to check on him as he struggled to pull himself out of the unstable mass of plushies. She reached inside to pull him out, but he immediately jumped out of her hand and took a battle stance.

She waved her arms frantically as she stepped back. "Wait! I'm not here to fight you! I wanted to apologize for my behavior." He relented and relaxed as he waited to hear her story. She explained her predicament to him as he stayed silent throughout, not wanting to interrupt her. "...And then I woke up and the darkness was gone. That's when I found you here." He finally dismissed his Keyblade and gave her a...wait...was that...a smile? Directed at her? She couldn't remember the last time she experienced something so profound.

She was so distracted by the gesture that she didn't register what he said. "Uh...come again?" He shrugged and spoke more clearly. "I said my name is Sora. Nice to meet you." She was embarrassed now for a number of reasons. Mostly because she didn't have a name to give him, so she looked for anything she could use as a name. Then it hit her…"Onyx. That's my name." She hoped he wouldn't catch on that she got it from 'Onyx Toys', the bankrupt company that manufactured her.

Sora thought nothing of it. He was far too focused on getting back to his friends. "Listen. I appreciate you pulling me out of that pile and going out of your way to apologize, but I have to go rescue my friends." She realizes she's been holding him up. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you. I know where the dark creatures have been collecting...I think. I have a vague memory of it." Sora looks shocked. "They're called Heartless. Hold on. You know where their boss is hiding?" She becomes a little unsure of herself. "I...I think so." Sora excitedly jumps onto her right shoulder and grabs onto one of her bunny ears for stability. "Cool! Lead the way!"

Clearly uncomfortable with his friendly demeanor; she tried to shake off her antisocial tendencies and lead him to the lair as he rode her like a titan. "Uh...of...of course!" She tried to let her feet remember where they've been as she retraced her steps. "What if we run into more mons-...Heartless? I don't have my powers anymore. I won't be much help to you. And I am made of porcelain...very fragile." Sora laughed. "Are you kidding? You're HUGE! You can just step on the little guys. Besides, if we run into someone too big for you...I'll protect you. Don't worry." He gave her a comforting smile which calmed her heart. She muttered to herself. "...Is this what having a friend is like?" Sora leaned in. "Huh? Did you say something?" She become flustered. "No no! Nothing at all!"

 ***Just a heads up. The next chapter to this will probably be the last one and if not...the one after it will** **definitely** **be. I might revisit this story in the future after the game releases and we get the full story on this character.***


	3. Heart of Glass

Sora and Onyx made their way through Galaxy Toys as Onyx followed the dark presence calling to her. And just like Sora said; they encountered many smaller Heartless along the way that she proceeded to step on or kick around. "This is kinda fun. I could get used to this." Sora leans on her head as he stands on her shoulder. He was surprised that she took to taking out Heartless so well. He wasn't used to having a party member who could not only carry their weight, but carry the whole team...probably even literally. "You're really good at this. Are you sure you're not an action figure?" He joked playfully as she giggled somewhat awkwardly. "Don't get too comfortable. If any of those bigger guys come at me, I'm gonna be in trouble."

As if on cue; a Gigas jumped down from the floor above. Onyx panicked and tried to look for an escape route. But before she even made a move, Sora jumped off her shoulder and charged the towering mech...well, towering to him, at least. Even though she had seen him in action before, she was still amazed at how courageous and confident Sora was in the face of such daunting obstacles. Her focus on Sora led to her being blindsided by a random Heartless pouncing her from one of the shelves as she collapsed. "Onyx!" Sora dispatched the Gigas with great haste as he returned to get the swarming Heartless off of her.

He cleared them off and dismissed his Keyblade as he absentmindedly offered her a hand up, but soon realized how silly he looked. "Uh...you okay?" She appeared to have a crack in her cheek up across the bridge of her nose. "Your face..." She clambered up to her knees as she sorrowfully covers her face. "It's not a huge loss. My face was a hindrance anyways." Confused; Sora asked her to clarify. "Huh? What do you mean?" She elaborated. "My face scares children and even some adults. That's the main reason no one would take me. And that in turn is probably what made me so appealing to the Heartless. I'm just...too creepy to be sold to kids."

Sora thought for a moment and grew a big smile on his face. "Well, what about BIGGER kids?" She raised an eyebrow, but let Sora continue. "I'm pretty sure Donald will give me an earful for telling you this, but I'm not from this world. I'm normally a regular sized...albeit slightly shorter than average human. What if I take you?" She was surprised to hear this fact, but it was the only thing that made all this other weird stuff around here make sense. She was even more surprised that he'd propose such an idea. "You'd...do that? But...but are you okay with my face?!" Sora put his hand on her nose. "I mean...some glue should fix that right up. If not, I know an old guy who has some experience with making toys that come to life."

She stands up as she reaches down to pick Sora up and he continues. "...Unless you meant the whole 'creepy' nonsense. Because you're not. I happen to think your face is really CUTE." How she has waited to hear that word used to describe her. She had never felt such joy. It overflowed as she expressed her gratitude in the only way she felt befitted such a compliment. She pulled him up to her face and kissed his whole face at once. Although with their size difference it looked more like she was trying to eat him from a distance. "Mmmwa! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sora was starting to be very thankful that his toy form did not allow him to blush or else he'd be bright red as a tomato right now.

Motivated. Energetic. Onyx was fired up to help Sora find his friends. She bolted towards their destination with fire in her eyes while still holding Sora in her hands who had dull eyed look on his face due to him still processing what just happened. He then noticed a mirror on one of the nearby toys that they passed by and chuckled at his position. "Heh. I know I promised you'd be my toy, but right now it looks like it's the other way around." She finally made it to where she wanted to be. "This is the spot. This is where I felt the darkness pull me in. But..." She couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Sora pointed up to the floor above. "There! I see them!" They both caught sight of a huge UFO toy carrying off a bunch of toys in its clutches. It noticed that it had been seen and attempted to flee with its catch. Onyx locked on to the stairs to get to the next floor and catch it, but was cut off by a Gigas and this one brought help. They were surrounded by three Gigas as the UFO was getting away. Onyx thought fast and gave Sora a look of determination, but he didn't seem to understand what she was thinking. She gripped him in her hand, pulled back and chucked Sora all the way to the next floor. As he landed he looked back down in concern. "What are you doing?!"

She smiled confidently. "I got this! You go save your friends!" Sora nodded affirmatively and took off after the UFO. As he ran, he shouted back to her as loud as he could. "I'll come back to you! I PROMISE!" Onyx grabbed a toy sword from a nearby shelf and took a fighting stance similar to Sora. "It took me ten years to find someone. I am NOT going to lose him now!" She emulates Sora's fighting style as much as she can remember and fights off the Gigas. She eventually comes out on top and in one piece. But now, she's lost track of Sora.

As she searched throughout the store she began to feel a shift in the darkness. Like something was just becoming whole again. She soon noticed people starting to materialize into reality. But the people weren't reacting to this change at all. They were just going about their business as usual. As if two halves of the world were being woven back together. Onyx hides herself quickly as she begins to wonder if Sora was responsible for this. Her questions would be put on hold as she saw Sora and his friends outside the toy store in the parking lot out back fighting against that Xehanort guy.

She makes her way down to them as quickly and covertly as possible. When she arrives, it appears that Xehanort is trying to retreat into his dark portal. Sora attempts to stop him, but is sent flying by Xehanort into the path of a huge semi truck pulling into the lot. Onyx rushes in without hesitation and dives into Sora, shoving him out of the way. But before he even has time to get up and turn around to his savior, he hears a haunting sound that chilled him to his core.

~CRUNCH~


	4. You Got A Friend in My Heart

Sora ran under the parked semi truck and desperately searched for Onyx. He stopped dead in his tracks as the life left his face and dropped to his knees before the shattered remains of her body. The bottom half of her torso was gone, as was her left arm and half her face. Miraculously; she was still conscious, but barely holding on. "I think...it's gonna take more that glue...to fix me." She struggles to get the words out as tears begin to fall from Sora's face. "...Why? Why did you do it?"

She reached behind her back with her one arm to grab hold of the pull string on her back. All these years and no one had ever pulled it before. She wasn't even sure if it was too damaged to work now. But she pulled it for the first time and chipper and joyful tone of her voice spoke her first voice clip. "You're my best friend in the whole world!" Sora just couldn't keep it together anymore. Wailing and balling his eyes out as he wrapped his arms around her broken head.

She pat his head to comfort him. "Please don't cry. I want you to be happy when you remember me...not sad. I've spent too many years wallowing in my own self pity and misery. Because of you...I could smile...I could laugh...I could...hope...for something...better. Someone...to care for...to play with...and...to love." As soon as the words left her lips, she closed her eye and drifted off into that Final Darkness. But Sora would not let go. He refused to let this be her end.

He summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at her body. A light radiated from the tip and brought an orb of light out from her body. Her heart had been liberated from her body as Sora brought it into himself for safe keeping. Sora then collapsed on the spot, clenching his chest as he felt a sharp pain course throughout his body as well as crushing force squeezing his heart like balloon in a vice grip. It was too much for him to bear. "Is this...her pain? The hurt she kept in her heart all this time?"

As Sora rolled on the floor in agony, his friends came to him. Sora couldn't really remember what happened after they came to him. He faded in and out of consciousness too often to get the full picture. He was able to get an idea though. Buzz and Woody thanked them for helping them fix their world, Donald and Goofy took Sora to the Gummi ship and flew to Traverse Town, and Sora regained consciousness on a bed in the Hotel. He found Aerith asleep at the the foot of the bed; likely having been working tirelessly to heal Sora.

He trades places with her and moves her sleeping body into the bed and leaves a flower at the nightstand for her as thanks when she wakes up. Just outside the room, Donald and Goofy pace around anxiously until Sora casually opens the door to them. Goofy rushes in for a hug, but Donald goes straight to chastising Sora and whacking him in the shin with his staff. "OW! Healers are supposed to heal, not hurt!" Donald reads him the riot act as Sora honestly started to have trouble understanding him about halfway through.

Sora went to the front desk to ask for room service. "Hey. Can we get some sweet tea in the Red Room? If you get if before I'm back, just knock. I'm sure she'll let you in." The receptionist replied. "Of course, sir. Will you and your big sister need anything else?" Sora tried to explain. "What?! She's not..." Donald and Goofy interrupted him with explosive laughter. Sora just shrugged it off. Not in the mood to get into it. "Fine. Whatever. Give my…'sister' whatever she wants." Donald teased Sora as he left the Hotel. "You're a good brother, Sora." Sora just flicked Donald's bill and bolted off before he could yell at him.

Sora moved through the town to First District to find Geppetto's house and knocks on the door. The old toy maker welcomes him inside. "What can I do for you, my boy? You here to see what I cooked up this time?" Sora waved off the suggestion. "I'm not here for Gummi blueprints today, Geppetto. I'm here to make a request. Do you take commissions on custom toy builds?" The old man patted Sora's back and let him over to his planning board. "For you, my boy? Anything. What are you in the market for?" Sora smiled in relief.

Sometime later, Aerith enjoyed the sweet tea her 'brother' ordered for her as Donald and Goofy joked with her about the whole thing. "Do you think if I started referring to Sora as 'Little Bro' from now on, that he'd get mad at me?" Donald was just waiting to answer her question, but Goofy answered first. "I think he'd love it!" Aerith would've doubted it if it came from Donald, but Goofy seemed so sure that she believed him wholeheartedly. Their discussion was cut short by a knock on the door followed by Sora's voice. "I'm coming in."

He opened the door as Donald and Goofy were shocked to see what he was holding. Cradled in the crook of his arm was that doll they saw that saved him. Well, not exactly. This one seems to be made of a light polished wood instead of porcelain. But other than that, it was identical. Aerith noticed it as well, but didn't understand the significance as she just thought if was funny. "Sora. I didn't know you liked dolls. That's cute." Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey! I'm not gonna start throwing tea parties or dress up or anything. This is the ONLY doll I like."

Donald protested Sora's actions. "Sora! Meddling! World order!" Sora clamped Donalds bill closed. "Button your beak. That's a stupid rule anyways. Besides, I already paid Geppetto for it and there are NO REFUNDS. AND...technically, THIS toy was made in this world, but her heart came from inside of me. So..." Aerith connects the dots. "So, she's an extension of YOU...in a sense." Sora points at Aerith excitedly. "Exactly! It's a loophole! Deal with it." Donald fumbles around his words in an attempt to come up with an excuse.

Aerith inspects the doll closer and notices she hasn't moved an inch. "You said you put her heart in. So...does she talk?" Sora put her in both hands and looks at her motionless face. "Oh...well, she's really shy. Plus, there's this thing in her old world about 'playing the part'. ...Hang on. I got an idea." He kisses her forehead and she struggles to keep a straight face. She can't hold it in. Onyx squeals in embarrassment as she covers her face with her hands. Sora smirks at her. "That's payback."

After a long introduction to everyone in town, Donald insisted it was time to get back to their mission. Sora handed Onyx to Aerith. "Take care of her for me, won't you?" Onyx protested. "W-what?! No! I wanna go with you!" Sora gave her a stern look. "You can't come! It's way too dangerous! Where we're going...there's a lot worse things to worry about than...traffic." She makes a cute pouty face. She knew he was right, but wanted to be with him at all times as any toy does with their owner. Sora continued. "Besides, this is technically your home world now, so this'll keep Donald happy and hopefully keep him from tattling to Yen Sid on me."

Aerith held onto Onyx tightly as she smiled. "You can count on me! Anything for my Little Bro!" Sora rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh as he gave the two of them a hug. Onyx tried not to cry, but old habits die hard. Sora rubbed her head and reached into his pocket to grab something and handed it to her. "Aerith will look after you. But I want YOU to look after THIS." He hands her Kairi's good luck charm. "I hear reunions are guaranteed with these trinkets. And Kairi will kill me if I don't bring that back to her. So, I pretty much have no choice but to come back for you. Got it." She wipes away her tears and nods with a trusting smile as she treasures the charm.

Sora, Donald and Goofy all head out the World Exit as Sora waves off Aerith, Onyx and Geppetto. The door closes behind them and Geppetto starts throwing ideas at Onyx. "You know; my son, Pinocchio would love to play with those 99 puppies with you." Aerith sighs. "Ugh. I feel like a soccer mom setting up playdates for my toddler." As they walk back towards Second District, a silver haired figure watches them from a distance on the rooftop of the Accessory shop. He leaves without a word; leaving behind a single...solitary...black feather.

 _~THE END?~_

 ***Who could it be now? Their may be a sequel series if enough people want one. Let me know what you all think. I'll try to finish more of my stories before I start another one.***


End file.
